


Just once, I want to walk side by side with you

by coeur_de_loup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeur_de_loup/pseuds/coeur_de_loup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has worked at Peter Pan Café for two years now, and everyday is the same. Or, alternatively, Sehun takes home a stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just once, I want to walk side by side with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohsehunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunes/gifts).



Sehun has worked at Peter Pan Café for two years now, and everyday is the same. There's Yixing, who Sehun, without fail, has to wake up at closing everyday but Sunday. There's Baekhyun who makes the same Cheers joke twice a week (and Sehun's been told by Minseok, his manager, that he has to laugh so Baekhyun won't be offended tragic). And then there's Luhan, the thing about Luhan is he's pathetic. Luhan comes in at 2 o'clock Wednesdays and at noon on Saturdays and ogles Minseok from his favourite booth by the register. _Pathetic._  
  
The door jingles, Sehun looks up to see Baekhyun saunter in. _Great._ Trying to do his job justice Sehun engages, “Longtime no see Baekhyun-hyung, what brings you here this early? That isn't like you.”  
  
“Oh, you know,” Baekhyun shrugs, taking off his jacket, “Sometimes you wanna go where everybody knows your name.”  
  
Sehun laughs politely and takes his order, a cappuccino. Baekhyun moves to his preferred perch by the window and Sehun goes back to washing mugs.  
  
“Hey Sehun~” Baekhyun calls after a few minutes of relative silence, “Is Kyungsoo in yet?”  
  
“Yeah, why?” Sehun looks at Baekhyun to find nothing but mischief in his eyes.  
  
“Because I'm actually expecting company, and he's gonna want food.”  
  
*  
  
Sehun has worked at Peter Pan Café for two years now, and everyday is the same. This day, however, is interrupted when the door slams open and someone new walks in. He's tall, really freaking tall, nothing like the normal non-regulars Sehun sees day in and day out, hell he might even be taller than Sehun himself. He's also gangly as fuck, bowed legs knocking into every leg of every chair he passes on his way to– Baekhyun, of course, he should've known.  
  
Baekhyun waves over at the counter, “Garçon, garçon~” he calls obnoxiously. Sehun stares at him and refuses to move. Baekhyun stares back. Minseok comes out from the back room and smacks Sehun on the head, “Go get their order Sehunnie.”  
  
“This isn't a restaurant,” Sehun mumbles under his breath, desperately trying to fix his hair as Minseok cleans the far tables.  
  
It turns out tall-dark-and-gangly's name is Chanyeol, and he's known Baekhyun since they were kids. Sehun didn't find these things out because he was interested, but rather because Chanyeol wouldn't shut up. At second glance, Sehun considered the idea that Chanyeol might be attractive, but then he laughed. His laugh was loud and grating, not to mention how he slammed both his knee into the table and his head against the wall. _Ugh._  
  
Sehun glances at the clock, now safely back behind the counter. It's almost closing time, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol are still chatting away. Sehun feels his routine crashing around him, so he quickly searches the shop, _phew,_ Yixing is fast asleep hair splayed over the table, routine saved.  
  
When Sehun shoos the three remaining customers out of the shop Chanyeol smiles that obnoxious face-splitting smile and waves goodbye, eye twitching, like they're friends or something, curly hair bouncing into his eyes and making him blink. Sehun shakes his head and calls to Minseok to tell him he's off.  
  
*  
  
It's raining. Sehun's never been terribly fond of rain, no matter what his step-brother Junmyeon says about feeling close to nature or whatever, Junmyeon's a total dweeb anyway so who cares. One reason Sehun has for hating rainy days is that it's always dead around the shop. Not even Luhan braves the weather to get his daily dose of Minseok's ass in black slacks.  
  
The door opens, and Sehun looks up to see who it is, Minseok having left him to close up. Whoever he is he's drenched, not even an umbrella. Sehun scoffs and tells him he'd better not drip on the hardwood. The customer laughs; Sehun knows that laugh, that laugh belongs to Baekhyun's friend...what's his name, Chan– something. It's been months since Sehun had even thought about him.  
  
“Hey, you're Baekhyun's friend, right?” He looks different, more drowned rat than poodle. His hair's been shorn closer to his head and is darker. It's a huge contrast from the blond perm Sehun remembers.  
  
“Yeah,” he chuckles, “Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol, right, “And you're Sehun, if I remember correctly. I promise I'll drip as little as possible just let me get a seat.” Chanyeol moves to the closest booth and Sehun cringes at the puddles he leaves in his wake.  
  
Sehun goes into the back to grab a mop. Kyungsoo's in the kitchen baking, but he doesn't spare Sehun a second glance. Coming back into the main shop, Sehun sees Chanyeol's leaning back over the booth, his hair dripping onto the floor, “What did I say about dripping?”  
  
Chanyeol laughs and sits back up, shaking his head for effect. “Not to.”  
  
“Yeah, and what do you call all that?” Sehun gestures to the water on the floor with the mop.  
  
“Uhh, a trick of the light?” Chanyeol smiles in a way Sehun figures he must think is charming, but really just makes him looks like an idiot. Which, to be fair, Sehun figures he is anyway.  
  
“If you weren't totally soaked I'd have half a mind to make you mop this up,” Sehun says as he mops, “What kind of idiot doesn't carry an umbrella this time of year anyway?”  
  
Sehun looks up to gauge Chanyeol's reaction. He's looking out the window, _tough crowd._ “I didn't really have a choice,” Chanyeol chuckles derisively. It's not a good tone for him.  
  
“What do you want to drink?” Sehun asks, putting away the mop.  
  
“Um, hot chocolate?” Chanyeol replies, teeth worrying his bottom lip and hands playing with the hem of his soaked through shirt.  
  
Sehun nods and goes to make some up for him. For some great, unknown reason something about Chanyeol's doe eyes and pathetic expression make Sehun take a detour to the back room and grab his change of clothes.  
  
He comes back out to find Chanyeol exactly as he left him. Sehun tucks the clothes under one arm and grabs the mug of hot chocolate with the other. Sehun places the mug down and sits across from the taller man. “I noticed you're about my height, so you can try these on if you want.” Sehun says and puts the clothes on the table as well.  
  
Chanyeol looks at the pile of clothes then back at Sehun, “What?” Sehun snaps, looking out the window himself to avoid Chanyeol's gaze.  
  
Sehun sees Chanyeol shake his head out of the corner of his eye, “Nothing, nothing, where's the washroom?”  
  
“At the back.” Sehun turns and watches Chanyeol walk towards the washroom, eyeing the way his wet jeans cling to his hips before he can catch himself. Quickly standing up and busying himself with work.  
  
*  
  
Sehun sees Chanyeol come back around the corner. He's wearing Sehun's clothes, the jeans are too small and the t-shirt looks a little tight in the shoulders, but he's dry. Well, he's mostly dry, a water droplet falls down the side of his face and settles in his collarbone. Sehun licks his lips and looks back over Chanyeol's shoulder.  
  
“Thanks for the clothes, you didn't have to.” Chanyeol starts.  
  
“Please, you looked like a drowning puppy,” Sehun interrupts, waving his hands and dismissing Chanyeol's thanks.  
  
There's an awkward tension in the air and Sehun fears he's been found out. Chanyeol leans on the counter, “You know, you're secretly a softie underneath that sneer aren't you?”  
  
Sehun blushes, unable to meet Chanyeol's eyes. “I noticed it when I came in here with Baekhyunnie...it's part of why I came here to be honest.” his fingers tap on the wood.  
  
Sehun glares at him, trying to stop his face from heating up. “Why didn't you go to Baekhyun though? He's a good friend right? Why come here?”  
  
Chanyeol pushes off the counter, swaying front and back on his feet. He's looking at the menu boards, “Because I'm in a lot of shit with my parents, they kicked me out, and they like Baekhyunnie. I can't bring him down with me.”  
  
Chanyeol starts to pace and Sehun notices he's taken his shoes off, _so he's considerate after all...huh._  
  
“I don't even know what I was thinking coming here,” Chanyeol runs his hands through his hair harshly, “Maybe I should go find Yifan-hyung...”  
  
“You know...” Sehun says, knowing he's going to regret this, “You could always...I have extra room in my apartment since my roommate, Jongin, moved out and my step-brother pays for it anyway, you wouldn't have to worry about rent...”  
  
Chanyeol turns around sharply, his mouth hangs open unattractively and his eyes are wide. “You...are you? You're offering me a place to stay?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Sehun shrugs trying to avoid eye contact, “It's no big deal or anything, and it's just until you sort things out.”  
  
Sehun barely has time to prepare himself before he's being squished in the strongest hug he's ever received, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Chanyeol chants as he sways them back and forth, “I'll make it up to you I swear.”  
  
Sehun's never really had a hug in which he was the shorter party since puberty, but it's kinda nice. His nose is forced into Chanyeol's neck, but he's warm. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._  
  
*  
  
Sehun had no idea what he was getting into when he agreed to have Chanyeol stay with him. For one, he still isn't sure why if offered in the first place, but he chalks it up to knowing Junmyeon would be disappointed had he left someone in need.  
  
Sehun wasn't sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't waking up to freshly made food the next morning. His apartment smells like pancakes. Sehun walks, out of his room to find Chanyeol, in too small pyjama pants, flipping pancakes on the stove.  
  
“Good morning~” Chanyeol says, piling a couple pancakes on a plate and putting them down on the table, he's smiling again which Sehun figures is a good sign, “These are for you, eat up!”  
  
Sehun sits down and looks up at Chanyeol who smiles again, _wow he has a lot of teeth._ Sehun looks dubiously at the pancakes, he takes a bite and is surprised by how good they are. Sehun gobbles up his meal quickly, as he finishes his last bite Chanyeol sits down across from him with a few pancakes of his own.  
  
“I'm sorry for being a burden,” Chanyeol says.  
  
Something about the change between the Chanyeol of their first meeting and the Chanyeol of last night make Sehun want to drop his aloof act. So he smiles, “It's really fine, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to.”  
  
Chanyeol freezes, food halfway to his mouth. He's staring at Sehun like Sehun just grew two heads. This makes Sehun pull the corners of his mouth sideways, his mouth a straight line and his cheeks bunched which, in turn, makes Chanyeol lose it. He makes as if to slap his knees, but smashes his hand off the side of the table and falls over clutching it.  
  
“Ow, fuck that really hurt, but, oh man~, that face was golden holy hell.” Chanyeol's writhing on the ground. Sehun takes his plate up and moves back to the small kitchen placing it in the sink.  
  
When he looks back Chanyeol seems to have recovered, then he's getting up too and Sehun slides out of the doorway before he gets trapped in, eyes flashing to Chanyeol's, _actually really nice what the hell,_ arms.  
  
Sehun returns to his room to get dressed for the day, leaning against the door as he closes it. Great, so Chanyeol's hot, when he isn't smashing into things, just what he needed. Through the door Sehun hears a dull thump followed by cursing. He smacks his head off the door, Chanyeol can't move out fast enough.  
  
*  
  
Sehun's back at work. It's been two weeks since Chanyeol came to stay and Sehun still doesn't know why he got kicked out. He hasn't seen Baekhyun much either, the one time he did show up at the shop Sehun was on break and Minseok only told him about it later. All in all, Chanyeol's appearance on the scene has been shrouded in much mystery.  
  
Today, Minseok has just finished telling Sehun that Kyungsoo feels lonely in the kitchen all by himself, and even though he'd never admit it they should probably hire another person. Sehun is washing mugs as Minseok tidies tables. Sehun doesn't figure they're busy enough to warrant two cooks, but Kyungsoo does rarely come out of his kitchen so maybe someone to talk to wouldn't hurt; Kyungsoo's scary enough on his own without a looming mental break.  
  
The door opens and, lo and behold, it's just the guy Sehun wanted to see. “Baekhyun!” Minseok says, “Long time no see.”  
  
“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, futzing with his bangs, “I've been a little stressed lately, and I figured taking a break from all my worries sure would help a lot.” He gives his order and sits closer to the counter than usual, “I haven't heard from Chanyeol in a few weeks and I'm really worried. I even went by his parents' place, but they just blew me off.”  
  
Sehun's gut twinges with guilt, he clears his throat, shoving Minseok out of the way so he can take Baekhyun his cappuccino. “I can help you with that.”  
  
Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, “And how's that Sehunnie?”  
  
Sehun clears his throat again and looks at the table, “'Cause Chanyeol's actually staying at my place. His parents kicked him out, I haven't asked why yet, and he came here and he dripped on the floor and how was I supposed to say no?” Sehun feels himself getting redder with every word.  
  
He's met with silence, looking up reluctantly he finds Baekhyun staring at him a slow smirk spreading on his face. “Well, I'm sure he's in good hands then,” Baekhyun pats Sehun on the head, “I am, however, coming home with you tonight. I'm gonna kick his ass.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Sehun mumbles and goes back to work.  
  
*  
  
Apparently, what Baekhyun meant by “kick his ass” was “run into Sehun's house before Sehun gets through the door and then tackle Chanyeol and cry hysterically about how worried he was and how dumb Chanyeol is.”  
  
Sehun carefully steps over the two reunited friends, who are lying on the floor by the dining room table, and plops down on the couch turning on the TV. He can hear them talking softly, but tries not to eavesdrop, _what would Junmyeon say?_  
  
Eventually they both get up, Baekhyun dragging Chanyeol by the hand over to the couch sitting Chanyeol between him and Sehun. “I'm glad you took him in Sehun-ah, it was very selfless of you,” Baekhyun says.  
  
Sehun shrugs, “He's not _completely_ useless, so it works out.”  
  
Sehun expects Chanyeol to act indignant or to crack a joke, but he just smiles softly, bringing out a single dimple on his left cheek – Sehun wants to poke it. It's a much more handsome smile than his eye twitching one, Sehun can't look directly at it. He can, however, see Baekhyun smirking again, _great._  
  
Sehun hands Chanyeol the remote and they turn their attention back to prime time dramas. Sehun feels a tap on the back of his head and looks over to see Baekhyun leaning back behind Chanyeol trying to look nonchalant while also trying to get Sehun's attention. He mouths something, but all Sehun catches is “you” and “doughnut?”  
  
Sehun tries to convey telepathically he has no idea what Baekhyun's trying to say. Baekhyun huffs quietly and turns back to the TV, rolling his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Baekhyun leaves after a few hours. Sehun and Chanyeol start to settle into getting ready for bed. As Sehun puts on his pyjamas he remembers what Minseok had told him earlier that day. Springing back out of his room he goes to look for Chanyeol. The bathroom door's closed and as Sehun goes to knock it opens revealing Chanyeol, still damp, with a towel around his waist.  
  
Sehun doesn't know where to look, his eyes flit from arm to bellybutton to nose. _Et tu hormones?_  
  
“Washroom's all yours Sehunnie~” Chanyeol says as he steps past Sehun.  
  
Before Sehun can stop himself he's already grabbed onto Chanyeol's arm, halting his movement. “I actually wanted to talk to you,” he says, somehow unable to let go; _his skin is soft,_ “Minseok-hyung told me he wants to hire another person to work in the back with Kyungsoo and I thought you might want to hear about that.”  
  
“Thanks Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol says, he moves to step away and Sehun releases his arm. Chanyeol smiles that soft smile again, holding eye contact, “Sleep well.” then he turns and goes into Sehun's guestroo– _his_ room.  
  
*  
  
Sehun has worked at Peter Pan Café for two years now, and everyday is the same. The weather is getting chillier which brings in more clients. After a month-long hiatus Luhan has returned to his regular schedule. Today he told Sehun that he's pretty sure he's ready to ask Minseok out tonight, “but just as friends, I need to get a feel for the situation.”  
  
Minseok heads over to wipe down tables, Sehun looks over his way and winks at Luhan who flips him off under the table.  
  
The door opens and it's Chanyeol who walks in. This time he's wearing clothing that is not only his, but dry. Sehun's mildly surprised to see him, but he's also excited that Chanyeol took him up on the job hint. Sehun smiles encouragingly as Chanyeol walks up to the counter, he hears Luhan gasp and drop a mug which shatters on the floor.  
  
Sehun elects to ignore the ruckus, and engages Chanyeol instead. “Here to take me up on my offer?”  
  
“That's the plan,” Chanyeol says, rubbing his hands together, “this way I'll be out of your hair sooner.”  
  
Sehun feels his stomach drop at the thought of his apartment being empty again. He's so used to waking up to food, and hearing Chanyeol in the other room, and seeing him smile, and leaning into him on the couch while feigning tiredness and shit.  
  
Chanyeol says something to Minseok, who's just finished sweeping up Luhan's mess and looks a little flustered, and Sehun snaps out of his daze realizing he's been staring at Chanyeol lips. Chanyeol follows Minseok into the back, and Sehun takes this opportunity to glare menacingly at Luhan. Luhan seems less fazed by the death-glare than usual... _dammit._  
  
Sehun grabs a washcloth and stomps to the opposite side of the shop to glare at Luhan some more, while seeming productive.  
  
*  
  
Chanyeol stays until closing that day, and he and Sehun head home together. Chanyeol bounces on his heels with every step, hands in his pockets, shoulder bumping into Sehun's on every other one. Every brush sends Sehun spiralling deeper into existential hell. This was never supposed to happen. Sehun had his heart set on finding someone cool and collected, not some essentially homeless overgrown puppy.  
  
Chanyeol shoulders Sehun again, and Sehun hooks his arm, halting Chanyeol's sideways movement and pulling him in closer.  
  
After they get through the door to Sehun's apartment he strikes, pulling off his shoes, “You never did tell me why your parents kicked you out.” it's been gnawing away at Sehun ever since Chanyeol came tracking water through the shop and he figures it's been long enough not to seem prying.  
  
Chanyeol stiffens slightly and gently extricates his arm from Sehun's grip. “It's....kind of a long story.”  
  
“We have all night.” Sehun turns on his heel and grabs the front of Chanyeol's shirt, he looks up (up, Sehun still can't quite believe it) into Chanyeol's eyes and tries to pour on the aegyo like he's seen Jongdae do to his step-brother.  
  
Chanyeol looks torn between cooing and running away. Thankfully, for Sehun (or maybe not) the former wins over and Chanyeol reaches out to smoosh Sehun's cheeks, his eye twitches and Sehun almost finds it endearing, _almost._ Sehun grumbles, but Chanyeol's hands are warm and he can't really bring himself to care.  
  
“Do you really wanna know?” Chanyeol says, he's stopped playing with Sehun's face and is now resting with his palms on Sehun's cheeks.  
  
“Yeah,” Sehun says, unable to look away.  
  
Chanyeol smiles ruefully and swipes a thumb across Sehun's cheekbone. He leans in and Sehun suddenly finds it hard to breathe. Chanyeol puts their foreheads together, fingers tightening behind Sehun's jaw, “I'm not sure if I've been reading this right, but I–”  
  
Sehun's heart pounds in his chest, drowning out everything but the two of them. He reaches up and grabs Chanyeol's shirt in his fist, “Is this the price for you secrets? A kiss?” he laughs, but it comes out weak.  
  
“They kicked me out 'cause they found out I like boys,” Chanyeol says, sneaking a peck on Sehun's forehead, “There, no more emotional blackmail, kiss me?”  
  
“Duh,” Sehun yanks where he's holding onto Chanyeol's shirt and pulls them together.  
  
It's hardly the most careful of first kisses Sehun's ever had. Chanyeol kisses like he does everything else, slightly awkwardly but full of gusto. He tries to bite Sehun's bottom lip, but the move gets lost in translation, and they end up smashing teeth ( _fuck,_ warn me next time, that hurt).  
  
After that things go much smoother. Sehun moves his hand from Chanyeol's shirt to his hair, yanking a little and relishing the hitch in Chanyeol's breathing when he does. Chanyeol pulls back and starts nipping along Sehun's jaw all the way down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He digs his teeth in with no preamble, and Sehun feels his whole body tense up.  
  
Chanyeol pulls back in a flash, “Shit, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you.”  
  
“I'm fine jackass,” Sehun pants, “You just, I wasn't expecting that. It was good though, fuck, do it again.”  
  
Chanyeol seems more than happy to oblige. He kisses Sehun almost chastely before turning his attention back into Sehun's neck. At one point, Sehun really has no idea how much time has passed, Chanyeol sucks through his teeth and _pulls._ Sehun groans and clamps his hand on the back of Chanyeol's head. Chanyeol's arms are now skirting up his sides and it's all Sehun can do not to rut up against him. “Fuck.”  
  
Chanyeol removes his teeth and kisses where Sehun's sure will be a bruise come morning, he chuckles breathlessly, “I'm not normally the 'put out on the first date' kinda guy, you know.” he breathes into the side of Sehun's neck.  
  
“Yeah, well neither am I fuckface,” Sehun rebuts, pulling Chanyeol up so he can kiss him again.  
  
They kiss leisurely for a few minutes, Sehun marvelling at how deep Chanyeol moans and filing away as many details as he can from the softness of his hair to the way he whines when Sehun bites his earlobe _just so._ It's intoxicating.  
  
“Mmm,” Sehun says, tweaking one of Chanyeol's nipples, “You should take your shirt off.”  
  
Chanyeol steps back, “Only if you do too, I mean, it'd hardly be fair otherwise.”  
  
“My house, my rules.” Sehun sticks out his tongue but reaches for the hem of his shirt anyway.  
  
Chanyeol whips off his shirt, but turns away and walks towards his room; Sehun sees some freckles that dot his back, and knows he's in way over his head.  
  
“Well,” Chanyeol says, turning around in the threshold, “you coming?”  
  
He gestures to the bedroom and Sehun nods, almost tripping over their shoes on the way. “Wouldn't miss it for the world.”  
  
As Sehun walks past Chanyeol he finds himself scooped up in surprisingly strong arms. He flails around halfheartedly, only sort of trying to get out of Chanyeol's grip. Chanyeol doesn't let go though, well, until he does. Sehun bounces on the bed, shocked and not entirely sure why he finds being tossed on the bed like a dumb romance heroine as impressive as he does. _Wonder of wonders._  
  
Chanyeol leaps on the bed after him, overbalancing and smashing his knee into Sehun's crotch. Sehun howls in pain and kicks him back, hitting Chanyeol in the shin. “Fuckingshitfuck, that really hurts. God, if I die it's your fault. Curse my hospitality!”  
  
“You're not gonna die,” Chanyeol laughs, he's patting Sehun in a way Sehun thinks is supposed to be comforting. The raucous laughter betrays him though, his eye twitches and Sehun definitely finds it endearing, _fuck._  
  
“I don't think I wanna sleep with you anymore,” Sehun grumbles, tossing his hair in a way most would describe as 'like a petulant child.' “Not if you're going to laugh at my pain...pain _you_ caused me might I add.”  
  
“Fine, fine,” Chanyeol says, pecking Sehun on the cheek, “Your house, your rules, Sehunnie...can we at least spoon though?”  
  
“Maybe...if you're good.” Sehun flops back on the bed, pulling Chanyeol's arm across his chest, “I'll even let you be the big spoon.”  
  
He feels Chanyeol smile into his hair, “It would be an honour, truly.”  
  
Sehun can't help smiling himself, falling asleep to the soundtrack of deep breathing and soft mumbling that Chanyeol supplies, “I don't want you to leave,” he whispers and behind him Chanyeol's breathing evens out.  
  
*  
  
Sehun's been working at Peter Pan Café for two (and a half) years and every day is the same. Baekhyun sits in his booth by the window, sharing a piece of cheesecake with some fierce looking taller man who keeps checking himself out in the reflection of the window. Luhan sits at the back of the shop, slapping Minseok's ass every time the manager walks by, the two sharing smiles that say way more than Sehun needs to know. Yixing is sprawled across one of the group booths, not even bothering to stay on top of the table.  
  
Sehun hears a smash from the kitchens and figures Minseok's too preoccupied to bother, so he goes to check it out himself.  
  
Unsurprisingly, he finds Kyungsoo in the middle of a snow storm of flower. He's glaring at the perpetrator who's lying on the ground as if he hopes it'll swallow him up.  
  
Sehun laughs, he laughs so hard he almost falls over himself, wiping the tears from his eyes he walks over to help the poor soul up (because Kyungsoo sure as hell isn't going to). “Fuck, Chanyeol, you are a grown-ass man. You'd think you'd know how to walk by now.”  
  
“I do so know how to walk okay, I'm just spatial awarenessly-challenged.” Chanyeol takes Sehun's proffered hand and pulls himself up with a grunt.  
  
Kyungsoo moves toward them, poking his bony fingers into their chests simultaneously, “I hope you know this means both of you are staying overtime to clean this up.”  
  
Not wanting to get on his bad side, Sehun and Chanyeol nod in tandem until Kyungsoo huffs and takes off his apron, calling to Minseok that he's done for the day.  
  
“Way to go numbnuts,” Sehun smacks Chanyeol in the stomach lightly, “I'm not even going to get to enjoy coming home.”  
  
“Oh, maybe not,” Chanyeol says, smearing Sehun's face with flower before kissing his nose, “but I'm always glad you came.”

  
  
END  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my good friend who always needs more love for this pairing.  
> my first (published) fic, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
